When Fact meets Fiction
by Anonymous and Unomynous
Summary: When asked to cat-sit you should always say no. It doesn't matter who asks you, or why. Even if the damn thing will die as a result. Just. Say. No. Allison didn't say no. She has no one to blame but herself. Possibly DeanOFC / DeanOC later....
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Well um here's story, we are still trying to work out the kinks of writing as a team so this could go either way on the "super good to super crappy" spectrum. We realise most people don't actually read A/N either so we will try to resist using in text notes to get you to listen to us, merely because they are so damn annoying. Well as we do in the stories we write we wish you luck in trying to read this.**

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural... if we did no Winchester would ever wear a shirt again. Ever.

* * *

"She gently caressed the side of his face with her palm, while moving her body closer to his." She stared at the words on the computer screen and let out a small giggle, which she quickly muffled as a man close by gave her an odd look.

After reading the words once more Allison hit backspace and deleted the sentence. She quickly put away her laptop then stood while fumbling for her keys in her pocket and left the corner coffee shop with her head down.

Her editor, a middle-aged woman who smoked far too many cigarettes, had suggested she take a stroll down the street to help with the writer's block she had been experiencing as of late. Her inspiration seemed to have left with her last boyfriend and while he was a weedy little man, who seemed deprived of any passion himself, he managed to provide the creative juice Allison desperately needed to feed off of in order to write anything worthwhile.

While normally a happy person, Allison had begun to appear gloomier with each passing day she was unable to write. As a romance novelist, a job her mother still did not approve of, she attempted to pour her heart and soul into everything she wrote and as such felt as though her stories were much like her babies. She had tried to explain this to her ex once and he merely gave her an odd look, something she was quite familiar with nowadays, and asked her to pass the tomato sauce.

She hugged her coat tighter to her body while she walked down the street and began to mull over her latest work. So far all she knew about her newest main character, joining a list of another fourteen, was he was a.) a pirate, b.) either going to die tragically or live excessively happy by the end of the novel, and c.) no matter how much she wanted to she could not name him Jack.

She stopped to get a hot-dog from a vendor and studied the man while he made it. Medium height, protruding belly, slightly balding in spots, but extremely beautiful blue eyes. She considered the man carefully, wondering if her could be her pirate in disguise, but decided against it as at his age it would be hard to convince a reader he was capable of battling off a hundred other pirates and not have to sit down in the middle to catch his breath. Perhaps he would make a good first mate.

Allison's persona, Lillian Vertinga, had written fourteen books to date and if a person were to ever visit where Allison herself lived they may just meet a paperboy who resembled in, mannerisms and looks, a stable-boy from her second book; a pharmacist much like an artist searching for his muse; a waiter that seemed to internally scream for his lost love, who in reality merely lived in Boston; and her neighbour who's personality paralleled an old man's who returned from war only to find his soul mate had passed on while he was abroad, Vertinga's first, and personal favourite, main character.

Luckily no one in the town actually read her books, and therefore no one had caught on to Lillian's, or rather Allison's, habit of basing characters on everyday people that she would observe. In fact she had become so obsessed, over her waiter character, she ate all three meals at the restaurant where he worked, and had almost received a restraining order once her obsession of the young man became clear to him. It hadn't helped that one of the fatal flaws of her job was her tendency to giggle whenever she wrote something one could evenly slightly refer to as "dirty".

As she continued to walk down the cobble-stoned street, she realised how much trouble she was going to be in over her pirate, finding a man to base him off of would be difficult as she had been dying to write him since her first book, but felt she had lacked the experience to do the character justice at the time.

The cute police officer perhaps? No, he was far to clean and polite, but he might make for an interesting naval officer.

The mechanic who recently fixed her car? No, he freaked her out and there were rumours floating around that he had killed his last wife.

The homeless man who lived in an alley near Denny's? No, it would be to suspicious if she were to spend all day around him.

She sighed deeply, with the difficulty she was having in finding this character Allison had let the thought that she may be past her prime begin to circle around her head. _'Not exactly good for morale_,' she thought to herself.

'_Maybe.... maybe it still isn't time to write him yet,' _she took a bite of her hot-dog. '_Greeeeeeat. Now I have to think of something else before Thursday. Whoop-de-freakin do.'_

She let out a small squeal, causing people nearby to look, as her cellphone went off. Having forgotten she had left it on vibrate on until now she hurriedly answered,

"Why heeeeeeeeeello my dearie. Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to reach you once you get in one of your writing moods?"

She grinned.

"You sure that's why I haven't been returning your calls? You know I **could** just be avoiding you...."

"Haha. Your so funny. Really. Please stop."

Still grinning she replied, "So what can I do for ya' or am I supposed to read your mind as well now? "

"As awesome a trick as that would be, I would rather not have someone like you in my mind. Seriously though what are you doing this weekend?"

Allison stopped walking, she had not been expecting THAT.

"Uhhh. That depends.... do you need money?"

A laugh came through the phone from the other end of the line, "Please Allie if I needed money I definitely wouldn't be asking **you**. Last I heard you were asking mum for cash to just meet rent."

"No loyalty in this family huh?"

"None whatsoever."

"Greeeeeeat. That's just fabulous.... So why on Earth would you want to 'hang out' this weekend?"

"My dear little pumpkin I do believe I never asked you to 'hang out'."

"Listen cabbage-head...."

"Cabbage-head what are you five now?"

"And a half! Anyway **cabbage-head **if you called to just annoy me then congratulations you have succeeded, but I really don't have time for this." That was a complete lie. She definitely had time.

"Riiight.... anyway I need a favour."

Allison's lip curled into a somewhat devilish smirk, "Oh so you need a favour now....."

"Listen Allie I ain't going to beg...."

"Well then you obviously don't want a favour **that **much." She would have loved to see him squirming right now, and she could tell he was from the silence on his end of the line.

There was a long sigh, "Allison, my dearest; most beautiful; giving and generous; holy angel, I need a favour."

Her grin widened, "Oh really? And what that be exactly?"

"Dude I need you to house sit for me this week. Lila wants to go to some fuckin' expo in the middle of fuckin' nowhere and apparently her damn ball of fleas is to good to have a really big bowl of food left out to last it five nights in a row. The horror!"

"Wow you really don't like that cat huh?"

"Let's put it this way, if Scraps were to mysteriously fall down the middle of the stairwell in our apartment building and die a horrible, and gruesome, death I would need one hell of an airtight alibi."

She couldn't help but giggle. Only Danny could have that big of a grudge against an adorable, albeit mangy, cat like Scraps.

"Sure I suppose."

"Sweeeet. I owe ya' one girlie."

"Yes. Yes you do."

---

A four hour drive just to cat-sit for a week or so seemed a little excessive but, having met Lila, Allison decided it was a good way to expose herself to new, and potentially character-influencing, people. Plus with the way she had Danny wrapped around her little finger she wouldn't be surprised if she would be getting a new sister-in-law soon and it would be a good idea to wrack up some brownie points now rather than later.

She looked at the apartment building and felt small bubbles of annoyance already. She hadn't been to Danny's apartment since he had moved with Lila and from the looks of it with good reason. It looked like the kind of place one would catch tetanus if they walked around barefooted.

"_If I get stabbed while I'm here I am soooo coming back to haunt Danny's fat ass._"

After eighteen floors of stairs, apparently the building had no elevator, Allison's mood had not improved. She took the key from under the mat and opened the door to the apartment, then proceeded to maneuver her body, and her bag, through the doorway. Halfway through she promptly stopped.

"_Wow.... Danny is **so** whipped...._"

The apartment looked as though it had somehow gotten stuck in a magical time portal and reverted itself back to the fifties, only with more kitten-oriented items. Allison was relatively sure, given Danny's dislike for cats, that he had had nothing to do with the decor.

Her mother would just **love** to hear about this.

* * *

**Well that was part 1 of our story we hope you enjoyed it.**

Yes. Also if you read this we would be interested in hearing YOUR opinion but we're lazy and barely review anything either :3

**True... Anyway Part 2 might be a little why because we have exams starting in basically a week.....**

So don't get on our backs about poor updating skills :P

**Hope you enjoyed!**

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Well here it is....we hope you appreciate what we do for you all.... after all exams were on when we wrote this. And we were SUPPOSED to be studying for them.....**

ESPECIALLY for biology.

**EXACTLY! Anyway here you go don't expect an update for about 2 - 3 weeks hehehehehe......**

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural...... if we did John wouldn't have died.... we liked looking at him.....

* * *

Allison sat hunched over her laptop typing furiously at the keys. She had attempted to begin her book and ended up surfing the net instead, apparently she had won a million dollars. For the seventh time that night.

She sighed deeply and begin nudging the remote on the coffee table with her large toe. She would be damned if she moved to get a lousy stinking remote. It would come to her, she merely had to will it to do so.

She had been sitting in sweat pants on the couch for the last hour, in admittedly, a feeble attempt at forcing herself to actually do some work. The attempt had failed relatively quickly all in thanks to the WiFi she had installed the previous month.

Allison stood and rubbed her backside, as sitting too long in the same position tended to make it go numb. Her feet shuffled slowly and carried her body into the kitchen where the great hunt for food began. The first cupboard presented only a reward of flour and a lemon, she would have laughed at how odd this was on a normal day but at this time she was merely hungry.

The second cupboard presented her with a piece of string and novelty cups, the scariest of which was a clown that looked as though it was contemplating eating her.

She jumped when Scraps rubbed against her leg, she could swear the thing knew she had been watching the clown cup and decided to scare the living crap out of her.

Scraps, Allison had decided, was rather adorable despite being somewhat diseased looking. His fur was falling off in clumps all over his body and his skin was hanging around his bones like someone had melted it a touch. Also he smelt bad. Of course she also realised this was is in no way Lila's fault, from what she heard Lila practically worshiped the cat, having once made Danny sleep in the hallway for merely suggesting that he didn't need top-grade cat food.

She bent down and scooped him up, he began purring, and Allison noticed it sounded a little like he was being strangled.

_'Maybe the pirate could be facing a lion in the beginning.... but why the hell would he be facing a lion in the first place?....' _She grimaced at the thoughts of the potential ways one may reach this situation. She decided that she would never piss off a prince. **Especially** one with a lion.

She followed the instructions she had been left on how to feed Scraps, nearly having a heart attack as a result of seeing the price tag on one can. She could see why Danny would have risked mentioning buying cheaper food.

Deciding it would be a good idea to go and collect the mail before it became dark, and the cat finished eating and managed to hide once again, Allison grabbed her keys and began walking down the stairwell. It had taken her over three hours to find him under a pot plant earlier in the day, freaking out the entire time, Allison had thought she had lost him and would surely suffer the consequences for losing Lila's "baby". It hadn't helped that Lila scared her shitless sometimes.

Taking the stairs two or three at a time, Allison realised this hadn't been a good idea when she, literally, ran into something. Realising it wasn't actually a wall, like she had first thought, she looked up at the unusually tall cable man and apologised.

"Holy Crap! I am SO sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going....well actually I was looking where I was going but I wasn't really paying attention to what I was looking at and," she paused to inhale, "I was practically leaping down the stairs so even if I was paying attention I probably wouldn't have been able to stop. My bad."

The cable-guy looked half surprised at her long-winded explanation. He gave her a grin, the kind that Allison would have associated with a man who was confident but not in the way you wanted to roll your eyes at,

"It's fine really." Damn he was hot.

Apologising once more, she continued her journey, only taking one step at a time now. Her face was slightly flushed as a result of her encounter, any sane woman would have jumped him, unfortunately Allison wasn't very, as Danny would put it, "confident" around any man who ranked higher than a four on a "hotness" scale. She generally ended up making an ass of herself.

Then there was the fact that she had just let a man that stunning, even if he was a cable-guy and not a doctor, leave without getting his phone number would have caused her mother to have a seizure, assuming of course she found out. Knowing that woman though, she probably had some kind of magical nymphs that followed Allison everywhere and had explicit orders to tell her of events such as this. She had a tendency to be a _touch_ over-bearing.

She ran up the stairs, which she still **hated**. And fumbled with her keys and entered the apartment, smothering a giggle, the apartment still had that effect when she left for a bit and re-entered. Which, admittedly, was only twice. Just then and they day before when she bought some milk. The neighbourhood was damn scary. In fact, she had heard that an old man had been stabbed during a break in just last week, the lady next door was a terrible gossip and had told her this only an hour after she had arrived.

The lady had actually invited herself into the apartment, and proceeded to tell Allison about everyone in the building. It had actually started to sound a bit like Cluedo, supplying Allison with her new book idea.

She had the old man who "mysteriously" died, she decided he hadn't been stabbed in her story though.

The crazy lady in the flat above her, had become an ex-lover of the man; was into witchcraft; and would have wanted him dead once discovering his character had a wife.

"Gossip Lady", Allison had never had time to actually find out her name with her constant chattering, had taken a huge part in her story as it was, technically, being written thanks to her. She would be the wife who the reader would be made to constantly guess if she was the murderer or not.

As well as this there was a man she had met while getting milk. He would produce the character of a crazy fan, having fallen head-over-heels in love with the dead man's wife from her days as an actress. Despite her being past her prime, and a restraining order, he had moved into her apartment building.

Then moments ago she had discovered her, was now obviously going to be SUPER-HOT, detective. Unfortunately she had no idea who the hell Cable-guy was and would actually have to write the damn character. She had comprised her story around him though.

The detective, super-hot and abnormally tall Cable-guy, would investigate the murder of two-timing dead guy. There would be way more characters she would need to add in but she had decided the detective would be the murderer in the end as he was schizophrenic. She had also decided he would be seeing a therapist whom he would fall in love with before discovering her involvement with two-timing dead guy.

Allison's mind tended to produce its best work under pressure. However she would probably need to find that damn Cable-guy, some characters just needed to be based on real people to seem realistic.

* * *

**Well there you go.**

No prizes for guessing who super-hot, really tall, Cable-guy is. Lmao

**An update might be a little while so you guys should check out our new HP story.**

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**We are so very, very tired right now. However we will persevere to put out as much fiction as possible before either has to go away for holidays!**

Soooo sleepy....

**Anyway here you go!**

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, if we did we would make the show focus more on Bobby as well. We like Bobby.

* * *

Allison had walked up and down the stairwell a total of forty-nine times that day, in an attempt to meet Cable-guy once more. She realised that on some level this could be considered stalking but the woman already had four restraining orders taken out against her, and it wasn't like she'd need to see the guy anymore once she had everything she needed. It didn't help that she had only three more days until Lila and Danny returned home from whatever expo they had gone to. She was running out of time and desperate times call for desperate measures, which is why she was currently sitting in her sleeping bag camped out at the stairwell until he walked past once more.

Allison had, earlier in the day, visited every apartment within seeing distance of the stairwell, and asked if any of them had called a cable man. None of these people had and she considered visiting more apartments to ask the same thing of them but knowing her luck he would walk down the moment she let the stairs out of her sight, and it was this thought process that lead to this very camp-out.

Armed with her sleeping bag; her iPod; a notebook; a bag of marshmallows and pepper spray, just in case as Danny's apartment building was still pretty sketchy; Allison had been sitting for a total of fifty three minutes and fourteen seconds. This was **way** more boring than she thought it would have been when she had collected her camping gear.

On top of this she had yet to seriously consider the possibilities that Cable-guy actually lived in the building; or had left while she literally ran to get her camp supplies, and use the bathroom, as this would mean she would have to adapt her "not stalking" strategies.

It was still reasonably early in the day, only being three in the afternoon, and she could stand to wait until at least five. As she sat there she had decided on a number of things; she needed to start wearing comfier shoes; she should probably call her mother as it had been almost a day since they'd last spoken, and she would consider that a silent declaration of how she no longer loved her; and that she was going to call her editor and claim that she had worked on her book. She was of course going to leave out the fact that she was considered sitting there, and not actually typing anything, working on her book.

Being left alone with nothing left to do but talk to herself, Allison remembered something her brother had once said to her, "_don't let your mind wander. It's too small to be let out by itself_." Sometimes she wondered why she actually liked Danny.

--

"Uhh, Miss?"

Allison could feel herself being shook and took a swing at whatever the hell was doing it. After opening her eyes a crack she realised three things at once. Number 1, it was now dark. Number 2, she had fallen asleep while camping-out. Number 3, she had just whacked cable-guy in the face for trying to wake her up. Crap.

"Wow. My bad....again," she pulled herself into a sitting position, "really I am so sorry!"

Cable-guy let out a small laugh, although Allison was pretty sure that it had hurt like a bitch, her mother hadn't made her take self-defense classes since she was eight so she would hit like a girl.

"Really it's fine. I just though you might want this." He held up Allison's iPod and must have recognised the confusion on her face as he continued, "I saw you asleep and this guy tried to run off with it, so I caught him and grabbed this back."

Allison sat completely quietly staring at his face. "_Wow this guy must have won the genetic lottery or something. How lucky do you have to be to get to look like **that**_!?!"

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realised she hadn't actually said anything for over thirty seconds and cable-guy was beginning to get weirded out. Not good if she was going to convince him, somehow, to let her interview him.

"Oh! Thank you **so** much!" "_God I sound like I'm flirting **really** badly._"

Cable-guy grinned at her. Either the boy was thick or he was to polite to say anything, Allison really hoped it was the second.

"Do you live in apartment 54?"

Allison blinked, "well technically no. I'm just..... apartment sitting for my brother and his girlfriend while they're gone." This set little warning bells off in Allison's head, technically she was leaning against the door, but that was still kind of creepy to ask. Just because he was pretty didn't mean he couldn't be a serial killer. On the other hand **he **wasn't the one waiting by the stairwell for someone to go by.

He grinned at her once more, reminding Allison slightly of that sparkly vampire guy from that book, she imagined if vampires smiled like he did then it was no wonder that young girls didn't stand a damn chance.

"Well then you have no idea how conveniently this worked out for me."

Allison decided to not even let her mind think of the double standards **that** sentence could hold, and just plain asked what he meant before it even began.

"I'm sorry I don't follow what you mean."

Another grin, apparently Cable-guy grinned a lot. He probably knew its effect on women.

"The man who lived in 53," a blank look on Allison's behalf, "well he recently passed away. Apparently he was stabbed, poor old man. Anyway the person who must have set his cable up did it in a weird way and a bunch of wires run through the wall between your two apartments. Unfortunately they're pretty old and could start a fire so the plan was to replace them but there's a giant bookcase in the way on his side of the wall. I tried to move it but it isn't budging anytime soon so I was wondering if you would mind if I came in and took a look at where the wires run for now and to see if they can last for awhile longer without setting fire to the whole building."

A couple of things had popped into Allison's mind during this little speech. The first of which was that Cable-guy had been in the damn apartment next to her this entire time.

The second was that Allison had absolutely no idea how cable worked, and if cute Cable-guy said it could start a fire she wasn't going to let him leave until he was **very** sure she would be safe.

And finally the third, that this was a perfect way to get him to come into the apartment and extract information without making herself seem like a freak, beyond what she already had, or alternatively, really easy and that she wanted to sleep with him.

She looked at him and gave him, what she hoped was, a friendly smile.

"Well I don't see a problem with that so long as you aren't really a serial killer and using that excuse to get into my apartment," she laughed slightly uneasily. From the look on his face the whole "not seeming like a freak" thing had just flew out the window. Of course if she were to be completely honest with herself she probably would have realised how weird it must have seemed that she was asleep in her sleeping bag in the hallway, near the stairwell. Allison did, however, prefer fantasy over reality.

He was enough of a gentlemen to help her to her feet though.

"I could say no to that, but if I was a serial killer I don't think I would say I was, so it seems slightly unreassuring," he managed to get out while lightly laughing.

Allison had to give him the fact that he did have a point.

She carefully picked up her stuff, hiding her upset face at seeing her marshmallows. She must have rolled over them while asleep, resulting in the mushed stuff in the bag she now held.

After handing Cable-guy most of her stuff, Allison was finally able to open the door and step into the apartment with him following. Allison looked over to see him slightly wide-eyed at the surroundings.

"I know right?"

He smiled at this, "it's certainly.....different."

Allison let out a laugh, the first that day.

"Oh I'm Allison by the way." She stuck her hand in front of her, not easily done in her sleeping bag.

He smiled and shook it.

"Sam."

* * *

**HAHA! We spent ages arguing over that conversation because we didn't want Sammy to seem Un-sam-ish. I hope you people realise how much we sacrificed for you.**

As a result we couldn't watch PoTC 1.

**Hahahahaha. Anyway we should update soon. Also thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far. We don't mind if you don't but we really appreciate it if you do. **

Also a special thanks should go to Macs. Seriously it takes a lot to manage to get us off our fat lazy asses and actually write some interaction with Allison finally. It may not seem like it but we probably wouldn't have written this chapter for a while if it weren't for your creative criticism.

**We probably would have tried to get away with another chapter without any interaction...... Anyway we'll update soon.... hopefully. Thanks for reading! **

XOXO

**P.S. Check out our profile page for news on where we are with writing stories; etc. Bye! **Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**We are so close to crashing (and by this I mean falling asleep and having our heads "crash" into the computer table) that we're probably going to take a break from fanfi (we are well aware this says fanfi. It isn't a typo.) writing for a couple of days.**

Also all of you should keep in mind though that there, far more than likely, won't be any updates between the 24th of December and the 11th of January. It's Christmas and one of us *stares at partner* is going away around the 26th. This counts as us warning you ahead of time.

**Yes so we'll _hopefully_ be around the sixth/seventh chapter by then. Possibly more. Anyway, here it is.**

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, we do however own a piece of gum; a twenty cents coin and some picket lint.

* * *

After only ten minutes since Sam, although Cable-guy was still the preferred name in Allison's mind, had entered the apartment, it had become apparent that Allison knew less about Cable than she had previously thought.

_Sam_, had taken out a device, which looked very much like an old tape deck to her, and had begun waving it around slowly over the dividing wall. It was interesting to watch but after ten minutes, of nothing but this, it became quite boring.

She continued to watch this process though, or at least appeared to. In actual fact Allison hadn't been watching this "device" at all, she had been watching Sam. Carefully taking in every detail she could, without raising too much suspicion, she had already begun forming paragraphs in her mind to describe him. Luckily none of these had taken a turn for the more... female-appealing descriptions, that would hopefully stay away at least until the poor man had actually left.

After another five minutes of staring, Allison realised that Sam had realised she was watching him, rather than what he was doing. A fact made quite clear when he turned to face her.

He looked at her simply, "I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm not going to steal anything, if that's what you're thinking."

Allison blinked in shock. Not from the accusation, but from the surprise that he hadn't somehow figured out why she was actually watching him.

She offered a sheepish smile and decided to run with the convenient lie, "Sorry. You know what it's like. Can't be too careful nowadays."

He nodded in response, seemingly buying this answer, and turned back to whatever he had been doing before.

Squirming in her seat, at having been exposed to some degree, Allison decided perhaps a change in tactics was needed. You couldn't be misconstrued as staring at a person when you were talking to them. Technically looking at them was good manners, right?

"So where are you from? Your accent doesn't really sound familiar to the ones around here."

She could tell the question had caught him off guard by the way his body had stiffened. Perhaps he had thought that Allison would remain quiet, or even leave the room, after the "true" accusation had been made. Unfortunately for him Allison tended to lack subtlety when there was something she wanted, or wanted to know.

"Uh... well all over really. Dad was in the army so we moved around a lot."

Allison smiled a little to herself at this, "_So my new detective is an army brat then..... great now I sound creepy, even to me_."

"Oh OK. Brothers? Sisters?"

"One brother, older than me. You?"

"Well **technically**, I have an older brother. But if you were to see us on the street I would firmly deny knowing him, let alone being related to him."

Sam laughed, "I know the feeling."

She grinned, common ground had been found. She didn't care what people said. Sometimes taking a stab in the dark was the best option.

Allison continued, "Well don't get me wrong. I mean I **do** love him and everything, but sometimes he can be a pain in the ass. If it weren't for him I wouldn't even be here right now."

Sam kept working, apparently he had found something running through the floor and had begun to move across the room with the weird looking tape deck-thing, but nodded his head in encouragement for her to continue.

Allison didn't really know where to go from here. In reality here and Danny got along really well, she was merely trying to forge a bond, even if it was based on a lie, with Sam and had heard that most siblings got along only to a certain degree in their adult life. Plus Allison had half wanted to come for new material, so complaining about being there would probably sound fake even to her. She damned her inability to lie.

"Well I don't suppose it really matters too much.... After all Lila, who's my brother's girlfriend, loves the damn cat I got sent here to look after." She hoped that didn't sound to fake, but from the look Sam had given here at this comment, she had probably been caught. Again.

"They have a cat? I thought animals weren't allowed in this building."

"_Dammit! Would it **kill **you to keep you mouth **shut **for five minutes Allison? Stupid! STUPID! **STUPID**!_"

He continued pretty quickly, probably as a result of the look that must have leaked on to Allison's face, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. You seem pretty nice so I wouldn't want to get you in trouble," he gave her one of the grins he had offered outside of the apartment again, "but I really like cats. Can I see it?"

She attempted a grin, knowing it probably paled in comparison to his, "Well Scraps isn't what most people expect when they use the word cat," she paused, "he's actually pretty old. And smelly. And mangy. Actually he looks more like an over-sized rat than a cat."

Sam let out a laugh at this.

"_Wooow. Even his laugh is beautiful."_

Allison shook her head, well aware that the comments her mind was making wasn't helping towards her overall plan of being "not creepy".

"Uh... I guess so. I just have to find him first," she paused again, this time looking briefly around the room, "He's exceptionally good at hiding sometimes, so it's probably best if you keep working while I find him."

Sam merely nodded and continued, whatever exactly it was, that he was doing.

She left the room, and entered the kitchen, thinking it would be the most logical place to find Scraps. Around five o'clock he could usually be found waiting by his food bowl, and with a glance at the clock Allison realised it was almost 4:45.

A quick look around the room confirmed her suspicions, Scraps would not be easy to find, yet again.

After searching the living area once more; the airing cupboard; four different boxes; the spare room and the bathroom, although the former was highly unlikely, Allison reached Lila and Danny's bedroom.

Logically this would be the most unlikely place to find Scraps, not only because she had been left a note informing her that Scraps knew he was not allowed in this room, but also because she was quite sure, that the room's door had been closed for the entire duration of her visit.

Upon entering the room however, and conducting a brief search, Allison found Scraps hiding underneath the bed.

She attempted to grab him by the scruff of his neck, although this probably would have caused Lila to shriek had she been present. In the last few days though, she had discovered it was one of the, few, ways to pick up Scraps without receiving a scratch for her efforts.

Unfortunately reaching Scraps, as apposed to picking him up, was an entirely different matter. He had managed to wedge himself as far under the bed as cat-inly possible, making it extremely difficult to grab him.

Allison sighed, but being stubborn, spent the next four minutes trying to coax him out from his hiding place.

Finally, bribing him with food, he crawled out from underneath the bed and began his odd purring. Had he been a person Allison might have smacked him.

Ignoring this urge, she scooped him up and walked back into the living area to show him to Sam. If showing him a cat would make him happy, and possibly more talkative, then searching for Scraps for twenty minutes seemed a small price to pay.

Once reaching Sam, Scraps in her arms, Allison beamed and held him out as though he were to be inspected.

Still beaming, her voice came out as though she had just accomplished an incredible feat, "I found him!"

Allison's smile vanished from her face though as a look of curiosity replaced it.

She looked from Scraps, now held by Sam, to Sam, and back again.

"_Are they having a stare down?_"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WE DID IT!!!

**Hello people! Sorry we took so long to update but I've had night-shifts for ages so we haven't been able to work on this for awhile. I have a few mire shifts this week so progress will still be slow and for this _I_ apologise.**

Remember slow updates between the 24th of December and 11th of January!

**We'll try to update as soon as possible! Hope you like it! And you will all finally find out what's up with the cat next chapter as a reward for all of your patience with us! Bye!**

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello good people! It is now 1:24 am and this is the only day, until after the 28th, that we can both write this (and we are now beginning!).**

And I'm already very, very, sleepy. Plus I have to get up at 10:00am tomorrow for my second round of "family-fun camping".

**Anyway here we go! The reveal all chapter! Because you've all been so good!**

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural.... if we did we would have somehow managed to buy it for $5... we are poor....

* * *

Allison stood completely still and watched the looks being exchanged between Cable-guy and Scraps. After coming, quickly, to the conclusion that for some reason Sam had decided to have a staring contest with a cat, or the ever so slightly more sane option, she was missing something big, Allison decided to break the silence with an awkward cough.

After discovering this had absolutely no effect, she attempted once again to break the, now, deafening silence.

"Not really what you expected is he?"

Silence.

Allison shifted her weight from one foot to another, this was becoming highly uncomfortable quickly. To Allison's amazement though, Scraps had remained completely still in response to Cable-guy's silence.

"_Maybe he's a cat whisperer..._" She stifled a giggle at this thought, and coughed awkwardly once more.

Finally her visitor snapped out of his trance and handed the cat back, while grinning sheepishly. It reminded her of her brother's smile when he had been caught "fooling around", at age 15, in the car their father loved more than life itself. He had been grounded for a very long time after that incident.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

Allison couldn't help but grin back at him, her sarcasm getting the best of her.

"Really? I never would've guessed."

Poor man looked half ashamed, or at least what she thought might be shame. She cursed her stupid, big, stupid, mouth.

He bounced back quick, smiling at her and rubbing Scraps ears. Internally Allison practically had a heart-attack, when she had done this he had, literally, tried to bite her hand off.

"Well everything here seems fine..."

"No fire risk?"

He laughed, "No, no fire risk."

Allison couldn't help but beam at this, until realising this meant Cable-guy was going to leave any second.

"_Evasive action must be taken!! Now troops now!!!_" The moment this line passed through her head it was accompanied by a vivid mental image of thousands of mini-Allison's dressed for battle climbing into tanks, jets, and running around with weapons. One was even carrying a bazooka. She shook her head a little in response, luckily when Cable-guy's back was turned. Sometimes her mind weirded even her out. As Danny often told her, it was a "therapist's wet-dream". She had hit him the first, and every following, time he had said this to her face, but was fully aware this was the term he used when describing her to his friends as well. She really disliked him sometimes.

The words were out of her mouth before she could even blink, let alone think.

"We should hang out sometime. Maybe get coffee or something." Now she was sure she sounded like she was flirting badly. Wonderful.

He smiled again, with something Allison figured was his form of pity, and replied.

"That sounds great.... but I just got out of a really bad relationship so,"

She interrupted in a desperate attempt to stop wherever that sentence was heading. Allison knew, from experience, it would end in a way that meant he wouldn't stand for her following him in the future, and that just wasn't an option.

"Oh god! I didn't mean like that!" she attempted a laugh. It probably sounded fake. "I meant as **friends**. You seem like a really great person and I wouldn't mind getting to know you more."

Luckily this had managed to save whatever little dignity Allison had left, and they exchanged phone numbers. He had left after this, and Allison was now standing next to the front door, grinning like a complete idiot, and holding on to a card as though her very life depended on it.

She slowly walked back into the living area, snapping out of her trance only when Scraps bit her foot to remind her it was time for his food.

--

Sitting in the back of a crazy guy's car, Allison decided she would **never** under **any** circumstances cat-sit for anyone ever again. All cats were evil and lead to nothing but trouble. It was a simple, and true fact.

This events that had taken place earlier that night... or morning, had helped with this conclusion. She couldn't quite decide whether or not 2am classified as really late or really early. Either way cats were still evil, so she supposed it didn't matter in the ultimate scheme of things.

Having gone to bed at 10pm, she had planned to get a good nights sleep followed by a fulls day work. It was approximately 1:45am when a loud crash from within the apartment had woken her up, and ruined this. Allison's imagination, accompanied by the neighbourhood's bad reputation, took a mere 3 minutes to force her from her bed, collect the previously placed baseball bat from against the nightstand, and begin her very long night.

Moving slowly she had opened the bedroom door and inched her way, to her surprise, almost silently, to the place where she guessed the sound had come from. This was not a particularly hard feat as there were very few places it could have come from, and only one was down the hall.

Peering around the corner Allison was, honestly, surprised. Standing in the middle of the room were two men attempting to pick up the, now, overturned couch.

She had slapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep in her scream, and listened to them whispering harshly at each other.

"Nice going. Real smooth."

"How the hell was I supposed to know the damn thing was going to run at me head first! It's not exactly normal behaviour!"

Burglar number 1, had looked at burglar number 2. Even in the dark she could tell it was a "you're an idiot" look.

Number 2 had replied with a mere "Shut up." Allison imagined that in the dark he was glaring at the taller, and probably brains of the operation, number 1.

It was at this moment that Allison had noticed the sack that number 1 was holding. It was moving. And hissing. Loudly. With horror she then realised that inside the sack was none other than Lila's precious baby.

Upon reflection Allison realised that it was probably the fear of Lila's wrath, and not courage on her own part, that had caused her to act.

"Get back you freakish cat-nappers!!! I have a bat!!.... and mace!!!" Allison hadn't had mace but it didn't hurt to put the idea that she did out there.

Obviously caught by surprise both number 1, and number 2, had just stood there staring as Allison snatched the sack from the tall one.

There was a small silence before number 2 spoke, "guess that means she did hear the crash then....."

After waving the bat once more in their direction, for good measure, Allison had then began to release poor, innocent, Scraps from the, disgusting, sack, causing both men to yell at her. This had succeeded in only one outcome, Allison had dropped them both, Scraps had escaped from the sack and then leaped out of the conveniently placed, and open, window.

Admittedly, it was Allison's fault that Scraps had managed to flee custody, but she would never say this aloud.

After running down the stairwell closely behind 1 and 2, she, to her horror, had somehow identified in the dim light. Cable guy, or number 1, had broke in to a third-floor apartment to steal her brother's girlfriend's cat. And people thought she was crazy.

--

"So Scraps is evil again why?" "_Impala's are roomy.... I should get one...._"

Driving around the neighbourhood seemed a little excessive to Allison, but she didn't have any shoes on and therefore didn't want to walk around looking for Lila's, now actually evil, cat.

Having successfully forced her way into Cable-guy's car, that number 2 drove, Allison had decided it was time for answers. The first explanation she had received was, in her opinion, very curt, and delivered by number 2. Apparently the only reason she had been allowed to come with them was because for the most part Scraps would be harmless. The second reason she had yet to be informed of, but realised it made her valuable in some way or another.

The second explanation had been about how demons, and magical creatures such as werewolf's and vampires, existed. This had been a little harder for Allison to stomach, but she had wanted to believe this since she was three so she felt it would be in bad taste to argue.

Now she was being told why, exactly, Scraps was "evil", and not in the sense that she used the word for. She was glad Cably-guy was explaining too, this way she could think of more ways to describe his voice. Plus all of this made a **very** interesting twist for her book.

"Have you ever read Macbeth?"

She shook her head before realising Sam couldn't see her, and then replied with a small no.

"OK well in Macbeth there are three witches, who Shakespeare uses as a physical representation of evil within the play, and each of these witches have a familiar which take on the shape of an animal. Nowadays familiars are most most commonly associated with early, modern, English witchcraft and were believed to serve their owners in many different ways. Familiars work for witches, and witches get their power from making deals with demons. Are you with me so far?"

Allison blinked, "So basically you're saying Scraps is a familiar, who works for some kind of witch?"

She saw Sam nod.

"That's the theory we are operating off of at the moment."

"Even if you're right, why does it matter?"

Number 2 scoffed and Allison resisted the urge to reach over and smack him in the head.

"The old man who died was a friend of the family's and an ex-hunter. We think a demon he may have been tracking got a witch to do his dirty work." OK both men had nice voices.

"So Scraps was sent to spy on this guy? And then told his witch-lady when would be a good time to attack?"

Sam answered this time, "that's one possibility."

Silence took over the car for a brief moment as both men waited for Allison to absorb the situation.

"Man this would make an awesome book."

* * *

**HAHA! Success!! It's now 3:50am but we finished!!!**

In your face sleep!!!

**We're tired. We're going now. No more updates until around the 28th. Thanks for being patient!!**

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**And now we are back!**

From outer space!

**.....Right.... Well anyway, we've been gone for ages due to "personal issues". Please don't ask what, we don't like to talk about it at this stage. Anyway, we said we weren't going to update until we saw season 4, but we saw a couple of the first episodes and decided to throw you all a bone.**

Because we are good like that.

**Plus we have new stories up now, so it would be kind of jerk-ish to not update this story. If anyone is interested we currently have this story, batman, and sky high up. We are working on the Harry potter one (progress is slow) and Star trek is still in the discussion phase. But anyway, here you go.**

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural. If we did we wouldn't have to wait for AMY (Yeah that's right I said it!) to buy the DVDs so we can borrow them.

* * *

Allison was beginning to have doubts as to whether or not her story was actually worth it. Sure Cable-guy was gorgeous, and she had to admit so was number 2 once she got a good look at him, but it they had been driving around looking for "Scraps the evil witch familiar" for over an hour. It was 3am, she was hungry, cold and tired. And when Allison got tired, she became quite grouchy.

She wasn't going to complain though, no matter how much she wanted to. As her mother would say, complaining wasn't very becoming on a young lady. Of course right after this she would generally encourage her to wear only a bra as a shirt, so whatever she said was best to take with a grain of salt.

Plus she imagined this was what a detective would do when looking for a suspect. Admittedly she was enjoying herself on numerous levels, but her feet were freaking cold.

_'Next time you follow men out of an apartment at 3am, bring shoes.'_

Allison remembered she should have already known this rule, that waiter went out at weird times at night. She let out a sigh. Then another. Then another. She was actually pretty sure she was getting on both men's nerves, but had discovered they weren't likely to throw her out at this time of night, or at least not this time of night in _this_ kind of neighbourhood. So screw them. It was their fault anyway. It's not like she _asked _them to break into the apartment to steal a cat. After all what kind of loony does that?

And not to mention the more she thought about it, the more their story sounded like the result of an opium induced hallucination. On the other hand she did still want to base her detective off of Cable-guy. The fact he was probably crazy, and that she had wanted to make her detective crazy anyway, were helping to keep her sitting quietly in the back of the car, like a good little girl.

"I'm getting kind of hungry... Can we stop to get food?"

Well quiet-ish.

Cable-guy looked back at her to smile, it looked a little forced this time. He was probably getting quite tired to. That plus she had been being as passively aggressively annoying as humanly possible for the last ten minutes.

"In a bit. It's pretty important we catch Scraps first."

He turned back around, while she nodded. She thought number 2 must have been muttering about her under his breath, she was aware they weren't exactly the best of friends yet.

They kept driving up and down roads around the building, while keeping an eye out for Scraps. Allison was pretty sure this wasn't going to work, but she didn't have the heart, or energy, to try and tell either of them this. Maybe if they had eighty people, with flashlights, on foot, with dogs, and batman, they would find him. Otherwise it didn't seem likely to her. Of course they didn't know this, after all neither of them had had to try and find the damn thing in the apartment. That cat could **hide** when it set its mind to it.

On top of all that there was the fact that Scraps definitely wouldn't want to be found now. She was pretty sure that whatever they planned to do to it wasn't going to be pretty. And was going to suck trying to explain to Lila.

_'At least Danny will have a solid alibi'. _She started laughing at this thought, they probably thought she was insane.

Letting out a yawn, she lay down on the back seat. She was supposed to be helping look for Scraps, but it wouldn't hurt if she closed her eyes. Just for a minute.

--

"Do you think we should wake her up?"

Pause.

"I think we should draw on her face."

"You're an ass."

She smiled, and cracked one eye open slowly. It was really bright, which meant either two things. Number one, she had died, and heaven was the back seat of an impala in your pyjamas. Or, alternatively, she had fallen asleep and it was now day time. She decided to run with the second option.

She sat up slowly, stretching her arms out in the process, and looked forwards. She had a kink in her neck, and her leg had a cramp, but that's what she got for sleeping in the back of a car. No one to blame but herself.

"Well she's awake now anyway."

Sam, it was still too weird a name for him in her head, turned around and smiled at her. This one seemed genuine, maybe he had slept a bit too.

"We got you some breakfast, but we didn't find Scraps. Do you have any idea where he might go?"

Allison rubbed her eyes, god she wanted caffeine. Beautiful, beautiful, caffeine. She probably looked like crap as well. Caffeine, and make-up.

She rubbed her eyes again, resisting the urge to smack herself in the face to help her focus.

"Um... no not really. As far as I knew Scraps was an indoors cat. I didn't think Lila ever let him out of the apartment.... But if he was taking secret intelligence reports to a witch then he probably got out a lot."

On some level Allison realised she had just entered a whole new level of crazy, even for her. But as Sam passed her a paper bag with food inside, and some beautiful, beautiful, caffeine, she also realised she actually couldn't care less.

Upon opening the bag she gave him a thumbs up and a smile, once he turned around her smile became uneasy. What the hell was it?

_'It looks like something Danny would make....Ewwww....'_

She poked her finger inside to touch it, hoping it wouldn't eat her, instead of her it. It looked like a bagel, at least she _hoped_ it was a bagel.

_'Maybe that yellow stuff is egg? Then what the **hell** is that?'_

Coffee for breakfast then. It had been quite a while since she had lived with men, she had forgotten what they constituted as "edible". That thing did not look edible.

Then again, she was hungry. And they had bought her breakfast, even after she had been a total bitch. Technically a passive aggressive bitch, but a bitch nonetheless. Plus, if they really wanted to get rid of her, then they would have just dumped her on the side of the road, rather than go through the hassle of poisoning her, and then dumping her body.

She prayed to whatever higher power there was, and took a bite. OK so she was being a little dramatic, it didn't taste that bad. Insanely greasy, and she still couldn't tell exactly what that yellow stuff was, but not to bad overall. Still better than Danny's cooking. That man could burn cereal.

She smiled and wiped her mouth,

"So. What now?"

--

Allison was bored. And not the "I can't be bothered doing anything" bored, but the "I'm so bored I'll gnaw my own arm off just so it will give me something to do" bored.

They had dumped her back at the apartment, after number 2 had made a smart ass comment about not wanting to baby-sit her anymore. She got the feeling the guy could be a real charmer if he wanted to, but he obviously hadn't in the small time they had interacted.

Then Sam had told her it was more to "wait in case Scraps came back", had given her his number, and they had left. Apparently the number she already had would just lead to her having a conversation with a very confused, albeit polite and understanding, man who owned an Indian restaurant. In New York.

And now she was left to wallow in her own self-pity. She wasn't dumb, or at least she wasn't that dumb. There was no way in hell Scraps was coming back, which meant there was no way in hell Cable-guy was coming back. She had half a mind to call him to see if the new phone number was real, but decided against in case it was, and then made her look like an idiot.

She knew she was being whiny, it was annoying even her at this point. So Sam and Dean, apparently number 2's name was Dean, hadn't asked her to travel all over America with them. So she wasn't going to fight supernatural forces. So she hadn't, actually, written **any** of her book like she had promised her editor. There was little point in her lying around doing shit all.

She stood to her feet, and began walking into the kitchen. She heard a sound at the fron door, that sounded suspiciously like murmuring, and the **door** began to open. Allison didn't have long enough to have a panic attack.

_'Holy crap! What if Scraps has come back to kill me! And brought his witch to do it! I hate that cat!'_

She looked to the, now open, front door, and inhaled deeply.

_'Crap.'_

Lila was standing there with Danny a couple of steps behind, dragging their bags up the stairwell.

* * *

**Done!! Success!!**

Woot.

**OK so we would just like to say we know Allison is kind of bitchy in this chapter, hell everyone is, but that's the point. No one is happy ALL the time,**

Unless they are on Prozac.

**Plus she is supposed to be really tired. And at the end she is feeling completely dumped. BUT don't worry! Our story doesn't end here! Otherwise it would be really bad... So please keep reading. We know we suck at updating, and we're trying to fix it. And, as always, we would love to hear your opinion.**

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people. I have been gone a long time. I apologise for this. As an apology for this I shall be updating all of my fanfics. Also, as it should be noted, I am now writing on my own... Which realistically isn't that big of a deal as I basically wrote it all to begin with, my partner was really more of my beta so if their are any mistakes, my bad... :)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I currently own a slow cooker. That's about it.**

* * *

Being duct tapped to a chair had afforded Allison a wonderful amount of hindsight.

In hindsight, no, she should not have tried to lie about Scraps choking to death on a piece of chicken bone.

In hindsight, no, she should not have agreed to cat sit in the god damn first place.

And, yes, in hindsight, she should really have realised that Scraps was obviously Lila's familiar.

Of course all of this was much easier to see looking back on things than it was when it was actually happening.

Danny was taking it all a lot better than she would have given him credit for had her brain somehow come up with this scenario before it actually happened. That being said he had still gone off his nut, and was consequently now duct tapped to a chair, and unconscious from a surprisingly superficial looking head wound.

"Sooooo... What happens now exactly?"

She couldn't help but distract Lila from her chanting, over a cake tin filled with rat blood. The whole situation would be completely ridiculous if it weren't for the threat of death, at any moment, hanging in the air.

"You know Allie, I never particularly liked you. You were always a bit, what's the word I'm looking for... Odd, for my liking."

Allison tried not to make any reaction to this comment. She would be the first, well perhaps Danny would be the first to say she was odd, but she would at least certainly be the second person who would admit to her being her a bit odd, however coming from a cat obsessed witch, who was currently performing a ritual using a cake tin, it was a bit much.

"Danny was always easy enough to manipulate, but really aren't all men?"

She couldn't help the small snicker that escaped.

"But you were always someone I was wary of. Though it seems rather silly now considering how easy it was to capture you. And now of course comes the sacrifice, so you are hardly going to be much bother anymore."

Allison knew deep down, probably closer to her gut region than her heart, that this was going to end badly for someone. This was of course backed up by Lila's confirmation.

Since she had nothing much more to lose than her actual life at this stage, which going from the way the conversation was heading she wouldn't have for much longer anyway, she decided to stall Lila in the hopes that Danny would wake up and persuade her to change her mind. Although she was aware this was a long shot, as Lila had made it relatively clear that she was using him from the beginning. However the romance novelist inside Allison was desperately clinging to clichéd idea that she actually had grown to love him over time.

"Look. I get it. Really I do. A big old demon shows up offering you a bunch of power and you think to yourself 'well that sounds like a sweet deal, all I've got to do is kill some old guy who'll probably die soon anyway'. Seriously, I can understand the appeal of that. Not that **I** would do it, but power to you girlfriend."

Allison paused allowing it to sink into her head that this was probably the worst speech she had ever given in her life, including in fifth grade, when she had started laughing when she was describing how harpooning a whale worked, due to her nerves. She had gotten a D- for that speech.

"But I don't think that sacrificing me to your demon overlord to, I presume from years of late night television, summon him or give him more power somehow, is the best course of action here. Perhaps we could come up with a scenario in which Danny, and myself of course, get to live?"

Lila gave up the pretence of trying to continue her ritual completely, putting down her cake tin and turning to face Allison fully.

"A demon? Really? You're still on that?"

Allison blinked. "No demon power?"

"Don't be stupid, as if I would actually sell something as important as my soul for some cheap conjuring tricks."

"Technically I think you could do more than,"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

Lila rubbed at her eyes.

"Sometimes it amazes me just how stupid you creatures are. I have been around for a _long_ time girlie, and I don't do demons. No need, how could they possibly benefit me in any way? Sure they provide a curve ball every now and then, but more than that? Don't make me laugh."

Allison stared at Lila, it had been pretty clear that she was bat-shit the very first time she had met the girl, but she had no idea where this was going.

"I didn't even start this. All I wanted is what rightfully belonged to me."

Allison let out a small scream of terror, interrupting Lila's somewhat monologue rant, as something brushed her leg, looking down she suppressed yet another scream of terror as she saw Scraps looking straight back at her.

Letting out a meow and walking towards Lila, with what Allison could seem to think of as an air of arrogance, he began rubbing himself against her leg, only to be picked up.

"Most cats are a lot smarter than people give them credit for you know. They used to be worshipped at one point. If they hadn't been killed for that whole familiar thing they could have helped with the plague. That's the problem with your species though, you see something different and you panic."

"I genuinely have no idea where you are going with this Lila. My head hurts, you're standing there with a cake tin, _seriously _a cake tin, filled with rat blood, and my foot has gone to sleep. The dramatic thing you're going for here is old."

Lila opened her mouth to respond, a nasty look coming over her face, before she clamped it shut. Taken a moment for a calm look to come across her face once more, she placed Scraps carefully on the floor.

"Fine. If you want to end this, we shall."

Pulling a very large knife from behind her back, that Allison had no idea how she had not noticed before this moment, she advanced on Danny.

'_Well that was a great idea. Aggravate the non-witch into killing you sooner rather than later. Good going Allison._'

It was at this moment that the door decided to break open.

Standing at the door, armed to the teeth with weapons Allison could only just make out the shape of from the candlelight, and a shotgun in their hands, were number one and number two.

"About time!"

* * *

**Anyway there you are... No idea how long it will take for the next one... But thanks for hanging in there!**


End file.
